Family
by Fireheart47
Summary: Blake's mind is filled with concerns about the White Fang after returning to Beacon.


The first night back at Beacon for Blake was the hardest. While the rest of her teammates returned to their norm, Blake found herself more distant than ever before. Her mind was filled with questions about the White Fang's actions, and she stayed lost in thought throughout the entire day. Whenever her friends would inquire about it, she would pass it off as simply thinking about whatever book she was currently reading, but they were sure there was more to it than that, none more so than Yang.

A few hours after the team had gone to bed, Yang woke up for a drink to find that Blake wasn't in her bunk. Rather than worry Weiss & Ruby, Yang decided to look for Blake on her own around the school. After searching for her for about twenty minutes, Yang finally found Blake sitting alone on the roof, watching the midnight sky.

Yang quietly stepped out and walked up. "Blake? How come you're out here..?"

Blake turned suddenly when Yang spoke, before breathing a sigh of relief seeing it was just her partner. "Oh Yang. Sorry. I just... I've had a lot on my mind lately."

Yang sat down next to Blake, looking up at the stars with her. "I've noticed. You've had us worried... Do you want to talk about it?"

Blake stayed silent for a moment before heaving a sigh. "I'm sorry Yang. I've been thinking about the White Fang and all. Like why would they work with a human and what are they planning. They've changed so much since... since I was apart of them.."

"At this point... we can't be sure what they are doing." Yang considered for a moment before speaking up. "Can I ask what they were like before?"

Blake pulled her knees to her chest before she spoke. "The White Fang... they were a collection of faunus that worked to earn rights for us all. They were peaceful & political about everything and slowly but surely, things seemed like they were getting better. But at one point a few years ago, for unexplained reasons, the leader stepped down and a new leader took his place. That leader is who turned the White Fang into the terrorist group it is today. The leader began training the members into soldiers & fighters. Anyone who refused to fight were taken away and most likely tortured or killed, but the scary thing was... a lot of them fought willingly... like they were tired of being peaceful."

"Blake, I... I don't know what to say... I'm sorry. Did you have anyone there with you? Friends.. or family?"

Blake took a moment to keep a tear from falling. "Only a few friends when I was younger. They're not around anymore.. They chose not to fight at the start of it all and were one of the first to get taken away. I was young at the start of it all and they scared me into training. I did what they told me to do and... when I finally got my first assignment out, I took the opportunity and escaped. But... I suppose its a good thing that they are not around. If I die... no one would miss me.."

Yang looked over to Blake as she looked down, upset she could ever think such a thing. "I would..."

Blake looked up to see Yang staring back at her with a hurt expression on her face. "You would?"

Yang put her hand to Blake's shoulder. "Of course I would Blake. We all would miss you. Ruby, Weiss, even team JNPR. You're my teammate and my friend, and your place is here with us at Beacon. We're your family, and Beacon is your home."

Blake couldn't stop it this time. She broke down and began crying as Yang put her arm around her, hugging her and letting her cry into her shoulder. She was upset at herself for what she had said, and yet overcome with joy when she realized what Yang had said was true. Blake tried to choke out apologies between her sobs, while Yang hushed her saying it was okay and running her fingers through her hair, like a mother comforting her crying child.

Once Blake had gotten her nerves under control, she sat back, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. "Oh god Yang. I.. I'm so sorry for saying that. That was so mean of me."

Yang lightly pats Blake on her back before standing up. "You're fine Blake, trust me. Now come on. If you feel better, lets go back inside." She holds her hand out to Blake and smiles. "Back home."

Blake wipes her eyes again before smiling and taking Yang's hand and standing up. "Right. Thank you Yang."

Blake and Yang return to their dorm, back to their teammates, their family, and Blake finds herself able to sleep much easier than ever before. Quickly falling asleep with a smile on her face, she knew was truly home. 

* * *

**So theres my second fanfic. I thought of the concept from a piece of fanart I saw a week or so ago, and the bit with the new trailer fueled me to finish this. Kind of a similar ending I suppose to my first story but I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
